poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clemont's Big Hit/Transcript
This is a transcript of Clemont's Big Hit in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) Bonnie: '''What is this game? - - - - - - '''Clemont: My model jet set has came! - - - - Bonnie: It didn't fly, Clemont. I think you'd built it wrong. Clemont: Don't be silly, I built it actually as it- WHAT?! (Clemont went outside and sees that it is broken and gasps) - - Bonnie: Clemont: '''I told you not to touch it! '''Bonnie: '''You built it all wrong, Clemont. Did you read the directions? It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault that you built a jet that can't fly. '''Clemont: '''I told you - NOT TO TOUCH IT! (Clemont punches Bonnie in the arm) '''Bonnie: (runs off crying) Ash Ketchum: Clemont, what's going on? Serena: What's the matter, Bonnie? Bonnie: (crying) Clemont hit me! (Everyone gasp in horror) Ash Ketchum: Clemont, how could you?! Pikachu: Pika! Serena: Come on, Bonnie. Let's get Skips get you some ice. (In the kitchen, Bonnie was sitting next to the sink while Skips brings out a pack of ice) Bonnie: '''Are they going to amputake my arm? '''Skips: '''No. It's amputate not amputake. '''Bonnie: (scared) They're gonna amputate?! Skips: '''No they're not. I'm in charge and I'm going to put a bag of ice on your arm. '''Bonnie: AAAAAOOOOWW!!!!!! Skips: '''What's wrong? '''Muscle Man: Did that still hurt? Bonnie: Um-hum. And it's cold. (Later with Clemont and Serena) Serena: Apologize to Bonnie, right now! Clemont: NO WAY! She's the one who should apologize to me. I worked all week on this! I'd told her a thousand times not to touch it. Bonnie: (Bitterly) You're mean! (In Benson's office) Benson: Clemont. This means no creating your inventions for a whole week. Clemont: What?! (angry) That is so unfair! You don't even care what she did to my invention! Benson: (turns red in anger) No! You heard me! No inventions for a whole week as punishment for hitting your sister, do you understand! Skips: That's right, because what you did was wrong. And you know it. (Clemont still disagrees as he angerly gets out and slams the door on the way out and now to Clemont talking to others) Clemont: And so I didn't invent anything today because I can't invent stuff for a whole week. Can you guys believe that?! Mordecai: No, I don't believe it. You hit your sister. Rigby: '''Yeah, that's terrible. '''Clemont: '''Come on you two don't even hurt anybody. (In the distance we see the villains hearing about this event) '''Iron Will: Did you hear that? The invention nerd hit his sister! Principal Cinch: That's shocking. Shego: '''How could you be shocked? - - - - '''Hi-Five Ghost: Why can't you just apologize? Clemont: Oh come on! She'd wrecked my jet! Why can everyone see my side of this!? Human Rainbow Dash: Eh, because you're wrong. Tino Tonitini: '''You really hurt her feelings. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''And what you did was wrong. '''Sunset Shimmer: You never should have hit her like that. Twilight Sparkle: Besides, violence isn't the answer. Clemont: Oh come on! I told you, she wrecked my model! She gets what she deserves! Twilight Sparkle: She doesn't deserve to be hit! She's a little girl she can learn! - - - - - - - - - Clemont: She broke my jet! Tish Katsufrakis: But she's just a little girl. Clemont: Saying Bonnie's just a little girl is like saying a tornado's just a little wind. May: '''It doesnt matter, Clemont. I have a little brother and I hit him, but that's not the point. - - - - - - - - - - - '''Clemont: '''Ow! - - (Now we go back to Pops' house) '''Clemont: And the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. It hurt and it was embarrassing and- Tino Tonitini: Well that's how Bonnie felt when you punched her. Clemont: Maybe. But what's that have to deal with this? Iron Will is huge! (Then Clemont realizes something) Clemont: (sighs) I guess I get it. (With Clemont and Bonnie) Clemont: I'm sorry I'd hit you. Bonnie: That's okay, and I'm sorry for breaking your jet. But what kind of a dumb jet that can't fly. Clemont: It's called a model jet. And model let's don't fly. Bonnie: Get it over with, Clemont. I'm still a little girl and I'm not a Pokemon trainer yet. (At the park where Iron Will was on a bench, as Clemont arrived) Iron Will: Clemont, Iron Will's sorry for what happened. Clemont: I just want to thank you. Iron Will: For what? Clemont: For showing me how it feels when someone hits you. Everyone keeps telling me that I was wrong and that I didn't get it, but now you made me understand how bad I made Bonnie feel. Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles